Tale of Paradox: First Step to Top
by Shade-A.N.D 39
Summary: Dulu Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa tapi karena seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengajak dia untuk bertemu dengan 'Shinigami', tapi bukannya bertemu dia malah dipindahkan ke dunia lain. Maka dengan itu takdirnya pun ditulis ulang. Perubahan apa yang akan terjadi di dunia itu? lalu bisakah Naruto mengungkapkan rahasia dari pemilik tubuh sebelumnya ini?
1. Prolog

**Shade... _log in_**

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything. Just the idea of the story and imagination that push me to write it.

**Warning:**gaje, newbie, typo(s), bahasa gak baku, OC, OOC, AU.

**Don't like?, Just Ignore it**

**PROLOG**

_Duk!_

"uhh...kepalaku"

" Namikaze-san bagaimana tidurmu apakah nyenyak, hmm?"

Seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan mata biru seindah _shapirre_, terbangun di tempat seperti kelas. Dia melihat sekelilingnya semua mata memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah mengasihani dan tatapan lainnya yang tidak bisa dia artikan apa maksudnya itu... akan tetapi sedetik kemudian mereka secara serentak menegang lalu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan. Saat dia mengikuti pandangan mereka dia hanya bisa tertawa gugup entah karena apa itu.

" maaf kurasa... sensei?"

" Namikaze-san bisa kau Keluar dari kelas ku sekarang juga~"

'Tunggu.., tunggu.., tunggu apa maksud orang ini? kelas? apa aku ada di sekolah? dan apa-apaan panggilan sensei tadi!?.., dengan wajah seseram itu siapa juga yang mau menjadi muruidnya. Hmm?, perasaan apa ditangan ku ini.., ini.., seperti ada perban di tanganku. Hah~ aku rasa aku akan mencari tahunya nanti' Naruto sebenarnya sangat bingung bagaimana bisa dia ada disini dengan pakaian blazer biru tua dengan garis putih dan kuning di beberapa bagian.., tapi akhirnya dia tidak bisa menemukan alasannya jadi dia akan memikirkan itu nanti.

Orang yang menyuruhnya tadi itu adalah seorang pria dengan banyak bekas luka, dengan wajah sangar.., alis dan ujung bibirnya berkedut dari tanda itu sudah jelas bahwa pria itu sangat kesal meski wajahnya berusaha tetap tersenyum manis.., walaupun dengan wajah seperti itu membuatnya terlihat lebih menyeramkan lagi. Namun, senyum itu luntur seketika saat melihat Naruto yang masih diam melamun di tempat duduknya.

" Keluar sekarang!! kau tidak mendengarku, hah!!"

" Ha'i sensei!!"

" Aku rasa orang itu sudah gila karena depresi.., aku tak percaya ada yang berani tidur di pelajaran Ibiki-sensei"

" Sstt.., lihat Ibiki-sensei melihat kearah mu kau mau bernasib sama dengannya.., hah?"

Naruto langsung keluar dari kelas dengan agak terbirit-birit, saat keluar dia memang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh para murid itu tapi, dia hanya acuh dan langsung keluar saat senseinya melihatnya dengan mata tajam. Setelah dia sudah sepenuhnya keluar pelajaran pun dilanjutkan.

Naruto berdiri di koridor ditemani keheningan karena sedang jam belajar jadi koridor yang sepi bukanlah suatu keanehan.Meski diluar Naruto terlihat tenang tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. "Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini.., hal yang terakhir ku ingat adalah aku terkena ledakan saat orang sialan itu seenaknya saja mengajak orang untuk ikut mati bersamanya..., apa mungkin aku bereinkarnasi seperti di game genre fantasy yang aku mainkan itu?.., hahaha itu tidak mungkin sama sekali hal itu hanya ada di anime dan game saja..., Kurasa aku hanya bermimpi.., ya aku pasti sedang terbaring di rumah sakit dan selamat dari ledakan itu. Pasti sahabat ku sedang menjengukku dan menangis di ruanganku.., pasti itu yang terjadi.., ya itu yang sebenarnya terjadi kan?"

Naruto bermonolog sendiri dengan wajah aneh dan tawa hambar yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir kalau dia itu sudah gila, tapi bersyukurlah bahwa koridor saat ini sedang sepi. Naruto mencoba melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan sebuah jendela yang ada di seberang..., Naruto melihat pantulannya di kaca itu dengan raut yang menunjukan kekagetan ' ada apa dengan tubuhku.., tubuhku seperti remaja saja..., apa aku benar- benar bereinkarnasi seperti di game yang kumainkan, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?.., bahkan otakku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan logis tentang apa yang terjadi kepadaku. Tenang Naruto.., tenang, hahh~ mimpi ataupun bukan aku harus tetap mencari informasi tentang tempat ini.., kurasa dari arsitekturnya disini tidak mungkin ada internet ataupun G*le, jadi biasanya perpustakaan adalah pilihan yang tepat'

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dan melihat orang yang mengeluarkan bola api setelah berkata [_Fire ball_ ] dan orang yang menggumamkan kata yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti, tapi dia yakin kalau itu adalah mantra sihir karena setelah selesai keluar seekor harimau dari lingkaran sihir di bawahnya. ' A-ap-apa-apaan mereka itu..., perasaan ini , ini seperti tubuh asliku, bola api dan harimau itu juga terlihat nyata.., ini, ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.., sial!! semakin aku menyangkalnya semakin banyak bukti yang membenarkan ini!!.., sekarang aku yakin kalau ini adalah dunia lain dan aku sudah bereinkarnasi .., aku benar-benar butuh perpustakaan sialan!!'

**_Line break_**

Saat ini Naruto sudah ada di depan perpustakaan setelah mencari selama sekitar 40 menit yang mungkin itu bisa lebih cepat kalau saja Naruto menanyakan dimana tempatnya.., ya, kau tau itu karena sedari tadi arahnya itu berlawanan dengan arah perpustakaan. Perpustakaan ini bisa dibilang megah dengan gaya arsitektur abad pertengahan dan tempat yang luas entah berapa ribu mungkin juta buku yang tersimpan disini.

"Hoh~.., jadi [_Library_] ya, pasti kebanyakan orang disini berbahasa _english_.., terserah meski bahasanya berbeda aku rasa tidak apa-apa,.lagi pula aku sudah biasa menggunakan _english_"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli lagi pula dia merupakan salah satu ahli bahasa di kehidupan sebelumnya..., jadi hal mudah seperti bahasa merupakan masalah kecil baginya..., setelah pemikiran itu Naruto langsung masuk kedalam pintu yang terbuat dari kayu oak kualitas tinggi, dan ukiran abstrak yang jika diperhatikan dengan jeli pintu ini seperti sebuah teka-teki.

Saat masuk dia harus dibuat kagum dengan koleksi buku di perpustakaan ini, ternyata perkiraannya benar kalau buku disini berjumlah jutaan yang disusun rapi dalam rak di keempat lantai tersebut. Tapi hal yang aneh di perpustakaan ini adalah tidak adanya orang yang menjaga hanya ada sebuah orb yang lumayan besar dengan gambar seperti peta di kecil di ujungnya yang melayang diantara tangga naik, serta seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat rapi dengan kaca mata baca tipis dan wajahnya yang tertutup buku tebal.., dilihat dari manapun gadis ini pasti seorang kutu buku, meski dia yakin wajahnya pasti tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, ada pemikiran untuk menghampiri dan bertanya tempat buku atau paling tidak bertanya kegunaan orb itu kepadanya mungkin kalau beruntung dia bisa berkenalan, itu tidal akan buruk kan?.., akan tetapi melihat dia sepertinya sedang serius dan auranya yang seperti mengatakan peringatan keras untuk jangan mengganggunya jadi ide itu langsung disingkirkannya. Selama beberapa menit Naruto memikirkan apa fungsi orb itu dengan serius ..., terlalu serius malah. Tanpa mengetahui gadis itu memperhatikannya dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya yang tertutup buku itu.

_Puk!_

'Ah!.., aku rasa orb itu berfungsi sebagai semacam petunjuk jalan seperti yang ada di salah satu game VRMMORPG yang Ku main kan itu..., tapi aku kurang yakin dengan ide ini.., tempat ini juga aneh..., kenapa perpustakaan ini sangat sepi pengunjung? aku tau membaca itu membosankan..., tapi tidak sampai sesepi ini bukan. Lagi pula dijaman seperti ini mana ada internet.'

Setelah beberapa saat fase berfikir Naruto akhirnya berakhir, Naruto menepuk telapak tangannya setelah mengetahui bagaimana benda ini bekerja. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan lurus kedepan hingga sampai tepat di depan orb itu. "Oke, ayo kita coba"

" Orb-san bisa kau beri tahu aku dimana tempat buku-buku sejarah"

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan melanda tempat ini, sayangnya situasi itu tidak bertahan lama karena beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mulai meneriakan hal-hal tak jelas dan berbagai sumpah serapah, dengan suara keras sampai- sampai burung yang berada di atap perpustakaan langsung terbang menjauh.

"Gah!.., bagaimana sih kerja alat ini!?.., bukannya petunjuk arah yang keluar malah bacaan tak berfaedah seperti itu!!. Ternyata instingku benar aku seharusnya lebih mempercayai makhluk berotak dibanding orb tak jelas itu!...,"

Kegiatannya itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, tidak terhitung berapa kali naruto melontarkan sumpah serapah ke orb malang itu.., sampai akhirnya Naruto berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sejenak dan mendinginkan otaknya. Setelah tenang Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya hingga berhenti di gadis itu Naruto bersumpah atas nama kakek sadisnya dia mendengar suara orang tertawa meski suara itu hanya samar-samar..., dia yakin kalau gadis itu yang tertawa, lagi pula siapa lagi yang ada disini selain dirinya dan gadis itu. Melihat gadis itu yang kelihatannya tertawa kecil meski wajahnya tertutup buku tapi Naruto bisa melihat dari tingkah laku dan gerak tubuhnya bahwa gadis itu sedang tertawa kecil. Naruto menghela nafas berat lagi pula tidak ada pilihan lain. 'Hahh~.., aku rasa tidak ada pilihan lain lagipula apa salahnya bertanya bukan?'

"Ano..., maaf sebelumnya apa kau tahu kenapa Orb disana itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menjengkelkan?"

"Hmm?.., ah! tentu saja, apa kau tidak melihat papan himbauan diatas orb itu?"

Gadis itu menyingkirkan bukunya dan terlihatlah wajah cantik gadis itu, lalu dia menjawab dengan nada dan wajah polos tapi dengan seringai kecil hal itu terlihat seperti mengejek bagi Naruto..., tapi tetap saja Naruto menurut –dengan raut keterpaksaan– dan langsung melihat keatas.., setelah beberapa saat otaknya berusaha menyerap informasi yang baru saja masuk, setelah berhasil menyerap informasi itu seketika raut wajahnya menunjukan seolah-olah dia adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia.

Meski awalnya tulisan itu terlihat normal, Tapi tentu saja akhirnya tulisan itu tetap menjengkelkan..., dia sempat berpikir bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bisa melihat tulisan sebesar dan senyentrik itu. Naruto bersumpah jika dia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang membuat ini, maka setidaknya dia akan memukulnya dan memprank orang itu selama 3 hari berturut-turut. 'Iya!.., mungkin itu ide terbaik yang pernah kupikirkan..., kukukuku! bersiaplah orang sialan.'

_'Sedang diperbaiki untuk beberapa hari kedepan.., mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya dan jika benda ini menunjukan kata-kata yang menjengkelkan.., tolong bersabarlah. Karena kesabaran anda sangat dibutuhkan. Pelanggaran imbauan ini dapat menyebabkan:_

_1\. Rasa kesal tak tertahankan._

_2\. Membuat seolah-olah menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia–bagi yang sebelumnya tidak melihatnya–._

_3\. Dalam beberapa kasus ada yang menjadi gila karenanya._

_dan peristiwa menjengkelkan lainnya._

_Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.' _

Dan imbauan itu ditutup dengan gambar versi chibi seseorang yang tersenyum dengan tambahan tanda _peace _dengan dua jari.., hal itu membuatnya entah berapa kali kesal dan jengkel dalam satu hari ini. Bahkan dia belum tau ada dimana sebenarnya dia.

" Sudah tahu kesalahanmu pemuda-san."

" A-a-a—Kau berniat mengejekku kan!? seringai mu itu menunjukan itu!"

" Mungkin kau salah lihat pemuda-san"

" Terserah apa katamu..., _gadis __menyebalkan_"

Ucap Naruto meski dibagian akhir lebih seperti bisikan yang tidak akan bisa didengar orang lain. Naruto rasa bukannya meredakan masalahnya, tetapi gadis ini malah membuatnya lebih buruk lagi. Gadis itu berbicara dengan wajah yang dibuat datar, meski seringai di wajahnya menunjukan hal lain.., gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan pikir Naruto..., entah berapa kali dia harus mengutuk keadaannya saat ini.

" Baiklah lupakan saja tentang kebodohanmu tadi–

"Hei!"

–jadi katakan apa tujuanmu kesini..,"

Karena merasa mereka akan berdebat lagi, gadis itu langsung menanyakan tujuan Naruto datang kesini.., yah, kalau tidak begitu maka perdebatan ini pasti akan dialnjutkan dan itu tidak akan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat. Dia juga punya beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa.., bisa kau tunjukan dimana tempat buku-buku sejarah?"

" Itu ada di rak sebelah kiri tangga blok-H baris ke-13 dari kiri. Sudah bukan.., aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini lagi."

Setelah itu gadis itu pun langsung berjalan pergi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya lagi.

"Terima kasih..., dan maaf karena telah berteriak kepa—

_Thud!_

Sayangnya sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya dia langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Heh, kau tau seharusnya kau itu mengatakan terima kasih, atau semacamnya kepadaku, bukannya hanya diam saja..., aku tau bercandaku berlebihan tapi kau sendiri yang memulainya kan."

Sayangnya hanya keheningan yang didapat gadis itu bukannya sebuah protesan ataupun balasan atas ejekannya itu seperti yang dia harapkan.

"Hei, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku Naru!?"

Karena rasa penasaran— bercampur kesal— akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia melirik kebelakang dan hanya mendapati perpustakaan yang sepi, saat dia berbalik dan melihat ke arah bawah.

"Kau tau Naru aku akan menghuku— Hei, apa yang terjadi denganmu!?..,"

Alangkah kagetnya dia karena mendapati kondisi Naruto yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai perpustakaan dengan wajah yang agak pucat.

Gadis itu pun langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri, lalu mencoba mengecek keadaannya. 'Uh, tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sendiri'

Dengan itu Naruto dan gadis itu pun pergi tertelan lingkaran sihir menuju ruang kesehatan.

_Line Break_

**Naruto POV**

Dimana aku...,?

Tempat ini..., apa aku sendirian di tempat yang berwarna putih sejauh mataku memandang..., Halo!! Apa ada orang disini!!

Aku rasa percuma saja meski aku berteriak sekeras apapun tidak akan ada yang menjawab, ya..., TENTU SAJA KARENA AKU CUMA SENDIRIAN DISINI, SIALAN!!

"Hei, kau tak perlu berteriak sekeras itu bukan..., itu menggangguku kau tahu"

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu dan hal yang kutemui disana membuat jantungku hampir keluar, jika saja tidak ada tulang rusuk yang menahannya disana.

"K- k- ka- kau- kau bagaimana bisa sangat—"

"Mirip denganku?"

"Yeah"

Itu memang tak bisa dipungkiri dari wajah sampai tubuhnya sangat mirip dengan penampilan baruku di dunia ini. Oh!! tidak!! ini tidak mungkin terjadi secepat ini.., mungkinkah- mungkinkah kalau dia—

"Aku dari dunia ini, itu yang ingin kau katakan bukan?"

"Yea— tunggu apa kau membaca pikiranku?"

"Tentu saja, diruangan ini pikiran dan jiwa kita terhubung."

"Apa mak—"

"Diamlah aku tidak hanya punya beberapa menit lagi disini jadi aku akan mentransfer semua ingatanku kepadamu"

Cih!, meski aku kesal karena dari tadi perkataanku selalu dipotong, tapi yang dikatakannya benar juga dia pasti terburu-buru karena waktunya yang hanya sedikit.

" Baiklah, aku akan memulai prosesnya.., kau mendekat dan satukan tangan kita"

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya aku menurutinya juga..., saat tanganku dan 'diriku' yang lain menyatu aku merasakan banyak informasi yang masuk ke otakku.., rasanya seperti otakku dipaksa untuk mencerna semua informasi itu. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya proses tersebut selesai juga. Hahh~ akhirnya aku rasa aku bisa mati kapan saja.

" Informasi itu belum terlalu sempurna.., kau harus mencari momento ku, lalu proses sinkronasinya selesai."

Sesaat setelah dia mengatakan itu tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi transparan dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Sampai jumpa lagi 'diriku'!!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa juga 'diriku' "

Eh!! apa maksudnya itu..., apa aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

" Oi!! apa mak—"

Cih!, lagi-lagi dia tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Setelah itu aku merasakan kalau kesadaranku ditarik kembali..., tapi apa momentonya dia itu, mungkin akan ku cari tau nanti.

**Naruto POV end**

_Line Break_

Saat ini diruang kesehatan seorang pemuda pirang, yang sebelumnya tertidur lelap kini menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin terbangun..., matanya mulai membuka dan berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Hmm.., sudah sore kah. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya begitu jelas, aku rasa aku akan mencarinya di kamar asrama..., untung aku berhasil mengingat bagian itu"

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan menuju kamar asramanya mengabaikan kondisinya sebelum sadar yang dikatakan cukup parah.

Dengan ini.., dunia tidak akan menyadari bagaimana seorang **Namikaze Naruto **akan membawa perubahan besar didunia ini.

**A/n: **

Yaaa!!! akhirnya chapter pertama untuk cerita pertama selesai juga. Untuk para reader dan senpai sekalian.., mohon bimbingannya, jika ada yang salah bisa beritahu saya.., kalau ada ide atau saran bagus bisa kasih tahu saya..., saya akan pertimbangkan saran dan idenya.

FYI: Saya mendapat ide cerita ini dari berbagi fanfic, anime, novel, dan kejadian sehari-hari yang disesuaikan.

**RnR**

**favfoll**

**juga kalau bisa.**

**Shade... _Log Out._**


	2. First step to top is, Academy?

**Shade..., _Log in_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Just the idea of the story and imagination that push me to write it, is mine.

**Warning: **gaje, newbie, typo (s), bahasa gak baku, OC, OOC, AU, dll.

**Don't like?, Just ignore it**

**_First Step to Top is..., Academy?_**

Chapter 1

Di salah satu lorong yang menjadi jalan untuk ke asrama putra.., Naruto berjalan dengan santainya dan terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli pada dunia, meski mukanya menunjukan sedikit— lagi-lagi— kekesalan. Entah apa yang menjadi penyebab kekesalannya kali ini.

' Grrr..., apa ekspetasi ku tentang dipindahkan ke dunia fantasy itu terlalu tinggi ya!?..., bukannya menemui gadis cantik yang jatuh cinta kepadaku, atau perempuan culun yang sebenarnya seorang putri kerajaan.., tapi ini malah kesialan yang terus kudapat hari ini.., Hah~ biarlah lagi pula ini akan menjadi hal baru yang perlu kupelajari."

Ya.. sekiranya begitulah pemikiran dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Siapapun juga pasti akan kesal jika tertimpa hal yang sama seperti Naruto.., dari diajak bertemu shinigami oleh 'manusia ledakan', dipermainkan gadis perpustakaan dan papan pengumuman, bahkan 'dirinya' hanya memberikan beberapa penjelasan tanpa membiarkannya bertanya lalu langsung pergi begitu saja. Dia memikirkan semua hal-hal yang baru terjadi sepanjang perjalanan menuju asramanya.

" Hyuuga.., Uzumaki.., Senju.., Otsusuki.., Uchiha..., Gremory..., Sitri.., Pendragon.., tunggu apa itu benar pendragon?, apa akan ada yang namanya arthur juga disitu?..., ma~ itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dipikirkan, lagi pula semua nama marga disini aku banyak mengenalnya.., lebih baik aku lanjut mencari."

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan melewati beberapa kamar dan 2 tangga dengan papan nama yang beberapa dapat dikenalinya. Akhirnya dia sampai di lantai ke-3..., tapi dilantai ini letak ruangannya agak berjauhan dan hanya ada beberapa kamar saja dengan papan nama yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya Naruto temui, tapi terkesan lebih mewah.

Setelah beberapa saat pencarian kamar yang dilakukannya. Akhirnya dia menemukan kamar dengan papan nama Namikaze di daun pintunya, tapi hanya pintu polos yang ditemuinya bukan pintu dengan beberapa hiasan.., seperti kipas di uchiha ataupun pedang di pendragon.

" Terserahlah.., lagi pula siapa yang peduli dengan hiasan di daun pintu..., lagi pula hanya ada beberapa kamar di lantai ini."

Naruto hanya mengendikan bahunya.., lalu langsung masuk ke kamar itu. Kamar yang Naruto masuki bisa terbilang lumayan mewah.., dengan sebuah kasur king- size, lemari, kamar mandi yang kelihatannya luas, sebuah rak buku, meja belajar, dan satu set dapur..., asal kalian tahu semua barang yang ada di kamar ini terbuat dari bahan yang bagus.

" Aku pikir langsung tidur adalah pilihan yang bijak.., meski jika tidur jam segini, tengah malam atau dini hari aku pasti bangun, lagi pula aku harus membaca memento nya itu."

Dengan itu Naruto langsung pergi ke alam mimpi dengan niat melupakan semua hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal hari ini.

**_ToP: FStT_**

Di malam yang indah ini, dengan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip dengan indahnya.., cahaya bulan purnama yang sangat indah, dan suara hewan malam yang mengiringi malam ini, membuat keindahan malam ini bertambah sempurna.

Di salah satu kamar asrama yang ada di salah satu academy terbaik di negeri ini.., seorang pemuda berambut pirang, mulai memperlihatkan tanda tanda ingin bangun dari tidur damainya, Naruto mulai membuka matanya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

" Sudah kuduga, aku pasti bangun tengah malam lebih baik aku membaca buku diary nya saja, kata dia ini adalah salah satu dari 3 mementonya [_mind_]."

Naruto akhirnya bangun dan menuju ke meja belajar di kamarnya, setelah sampai dia langsung membuka buku diary 'nya' dan langsung membacanya.

Setelah membaca buku diary itu Naruto mengalami perasaan yang sama saat dia bertemu 'dirinya' yang lain, yaitu sakit kepala karena banyaknya informasi yang memaksa masuk ke kepalanya.

Setelah 1 jam beberapa menit yang menyiksa bagi Naruto, akhirnya dia bisa mendapat semua ingatannya serta pengetahuan yang ada di dalamnya, meski prosesnya seharusnya tidak terlalu sakit tapi karena 'dirinya'— yang ternyata— seorang kutu buku bahkan bisa dibilang ensklipodia berjalan menyebabkan kepalanya sangat sakit saat proses berlangsung.

" Entah kenapa aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri. Mungkin tidur lagi adalah hal yang bagus."

Dengan itu setelah menenangkan dirinya kembali, Naruto kembali tertidur lagi tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa dia baru saja bangun beberapa saat yang lalu.

**_ToP: FStT_**

Pagi yang cerah menyapa _[ Forentia ] _dengan sinarnya yang menghangatkan suasana. Sang mentari mulai menaiki tahtanya menggantikan sang rembulan, kicauan burung dan kokok ayam seakan menjadi musik yang mengringi sang mentari menaiki tahtannya.

Dunia ini memang dibagi menjadi 5 bagian yang saling terhubung oleh jembatan tua yang entah sudah berapa ratus tahun lamanya tapi terlihat masih kokoh dan indah seperti baru dibangun.

Yang pertama adalah _[ Giza Kingdom ] _tempat kebanyakan ras _Human _tinggal.

Selanjutjnya adalah _[ Thirionia ] _tempat kebanyakan _Youkai, Dragon _dan _Spirit Beast_ tinggal.

Kemudian ada _[ Chortevtia ] _tempat dimana _Devil_dan _Angel _tinggal, meski kedua kubu terlibat perseteruan sejak lama. Tapi pemimpin baru keduanya memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan beberapa ketentuan. Tapi hal itu akan menjadi bahasan dilain waktu.

Setelah itu ada _[ Ruins of Skarb ] _tempat situs harta dan _dungeon_ terbesar di seantero _[ Terra ]_, meski begitu tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kebenarannya karena tempat ini merupakan sarang dari berbagai _Magical Beast __Emperor _berada dan bahkan hanya bagian reruntuhan ini yang sudah dinyatakan aman oleh _[ World Goverment ]._

Lalu yang terakhir adalah tempat yang menjadi pusat dari _[ Terra ]_, ini adalah tempat dimana para _Knight_ dan _Wizard _terkuat berkumpul, tempat dimana HQ dari _[ World Goverment ] _berada dan sekolah sihir paling ternama _Star Soul Academy _didirikan, dan juga tempat dengan keberagaman ras paling banyak. Bahkan bangsawan dari ras masing-masing memilih untuk tinggal disini. Ini adalah _[ Forentia ] _pusat dari semua aktivitas yang ada di _Terra_, dikontrol dari sini.

" Hooaamm.., sial kepalaku masih sakit karena kejadian tadi." Naruto mulai bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian mulai bersiap-siap untuk memulai harinya di _academy_, karena dia sudah mendapat ingatan dari ensiklopedia berjalan yang rasanya seperti membaca semua data go*e, dia jadi lebih percaya diri.

Sebelumnya dia agak minder karena omongan beberapa teman sekelasnya kemarin, tapi setelah mendapat ingatan _counter_ nya Naruto mulai tenang. Ternyata mereka mengatakan dirinya depresi bukan karena dia yang terlemah atau semacamnya, tetapi karena berita kalau orang tuanya meninggal karena sudah waktunya, dan mewariskan semuanya pada Naruto.

Sebelumnya juga ternyata bukan kelas resmi itu hanya sebagai pengetesan murid baru, ujian kemasukan yang sebenarnya akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi. Tepat tiga bulan para murid masuk _academy _ini, hal ini bertujuan karena ada berbagai macam ras yang belajar disini dan terkadang ada beberapa murid yang sombong karena ras ataupun statusnya. Maka sistem ini diberlakukan supaya bisa mengeliminasi para murid yang seperti itu, dan juga membuat para murid bisa membuat pertemanan baru dengan orang yang berbeda ras karena kelas akan di _sweep _setiap minggu sekali.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana, mereka bisa mengenal ibiki-sensei seakan sudah bertahun-tahun diajar olehnya, itu karena reputasi yang dibangun ibiki-sensei sebagai guru paling ketat dan kejam dalam memberi hukuman sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi di kalangan para siswa _Star Soul Academy._

Akhirnya Naruto sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya dan langsung pergi ke kelasnya.

" Kali ini akan ada _sweep _lagi ya.., ma~ dan itu artinya perkenalan lagi, itu sangat merepotkan."

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas Naruto langsung masuk dan melihat-lihat sebentar ke arah calon temannya, kemudian langsung duduk di dekat jendela. Menurutnya mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat menarik dan sepertinya ada beberapa wajah yang dikenalinya karena kamar mereka ada di lantai yang sama.

Beberapa orang yang paling menarik perhatian Naruto adalah tentu saja para bangsawan dari berbagai ras seperti uchiha, senju, dan uzumaki dari ras _Human_, serta gremory, sitri, dan abaddon dari ras _Devil_.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat seorang guru memasuki kelas ini, perawakannya tinggi, dengan rambut putih yang panjang, mengenakan seragam formal untuk para guru dan lencana yang menunjukan bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari wakil kepala sekolah _Star Soul Academy. _Dia adalah sang Jiraiya sang sage katak.

" Selamat pagi anak-anak, sebenarnya jika situsasinya mendukung aku akan mengenalkan diriku dengan gaya yang lebih keren.., jadi karena kalian sudah tahu namaku tanpa basa-basi lagi kalian boleh memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing dimulai dari yang paling depan."

Dengan itu para siswa mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gayanya masing-masing ada yang terlalu singkat, terlalu heboh, ngantuk, biasa-biasa saja, sampai ada yang berani menyanyi bahkan menari hanya untuk mengenalkan dirinya.

Dan Naruto masuk kategori ngantuk bersama dengan satu orang lainnya, alasannya? tentu saja karena otaknya masih kelelahan setelah bekerja keras untuk menyortir informasi yang datang kepadanya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan karena itu pelajaran sejarah sihir dan sedikit motivasi, sampai Jiraiya menjelaskan tentang langkah awal untuk menuju puncak.

" Oke, seperti yang kalian ketahui kalian akan ditempa selama untuk tiga tahun ini, sehingga kalian akan siap di masa depan nanti. Jika kalian mau kalian bahkan bisa mencapai puncak kekuatan, disini kami tidak mencari berlian yang besar tapi redup kilaunya, tapi kami mencari berlian yang meski kecil tapi kilaunya sangat terang dan kami akan membuatnya menjadi berlian paling indah di dunia ini. Jadi langkah awal untuk menjadi berlian yang berkilau..,

..Langkah awal untuk menuju puncak adalah... Academy ini!! Hahahaha!!!"

Yah, dan dia mengatakan itu dengan aura dan ekspresi yang menurut Naruto terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, dan tertawa di bagian akhirnya yang menurutnya sangat menghancurkan suasana, kalau saja dia mengatakannya dengan serius pasti hasilnya luar biasa. Sampai-sampai beberapa murid mengalami _sweat drop_ dan Naruto salah satunya. Tapi, entah mantra apa yang digunakan jiraiya mayoritas para murid di kelas ini sudah berteriak memujinya, tentu Naruto dan para bangsawan itu pengecualian.

" Uwooh!!..., Jiraiya-sama kata-katamu sungguh menginspirasi kami semua"

" Ternyata gelarmu bukan hanya omong kosong belaka, Jiraiya-sama"

" Jiraiya-sama luar biasa!!...,"

" Jiraiya-sama...,"

" Jiraiya-sama...,"

" Hahahaha!!.., bagus kalian memang harus memujiku, aku Jiraiya sang sage katak dan penakluk wanita!!." Ucap jiraiya seperti raja yang terlalu haus akan pujian— dan tidak tahu malu—.

Setidaknya ada beberapa kata-katanya yang benar.., langkah pertamaku untuk menuju puncak memang dimulai dari sini' pikir Naruto.

' _Mereka semua gila...' _

Dan yang terakhir itu adalah pemikiran sebagian besar murid yang mengalami _sweat drop._

**ToP:FStT**

**A/n:** Oke kali ini Shade kembali lagi. Untuk jadwal update dan word yang terlalu sedikit saya minta maaf. Untuk lamanya update itu dikarenakan saya mempunyai masalah dengan nama kerajaan dan dunia tempat Naruto tinggal ini, jadi ceritanya sangat lama updatenya, selain itu saya juga tadinya sedang membaca cerita lain di app lain yang seru. Dan kalau membaca tidak sampai tamat itu seperti ada yang kurang, jadi maaf soal update dan word karena saya masih pemula ini yang terbaik dari saya.

Untuk yang review kalau ini terinspirasi dari The worst one itu benar sekali, karena menurut saya karya phantom-senpai itu salah satu yang terbaik dan karena latarnya seperti itu jadi lebih mudah untuk mengembangkannya. Saya juga sudah pm beliau untuk masalah izin, tapi sebenarnya izinnya dari desember lalu sih.

Untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfav, sampai yang memfoll cerita ini saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih, kalau cerita ini agak mengecewakan maafkan saya karena inilah yang terbaik yang bisa saya persembahkan ke kalian semua. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa lewat pm.

Jangan lupa untuk

**fav dan foll.**

**Shade... _log out._**


	3. The Paradox

**Shade... _log in_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Just the idea of the story and imagination that push me to write it, is mine.

**Warning:** gaje, newbie, typo(s), bahasa gak baku, OC, OOC, AU, etc.

**Don't like? Just ignore it.**

**The Paradox**

Chapter 2

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Naruto menjalani harinya disini. Saat ini di kantin _Star Soul Academy _Naruto sedang makan dengan— agak— tenang menghiraukan tatapan yang mengarah kepadanya, baik itu yang kagum ataupun iba.

Untuk yang kagum tentu saja karena paras— dan keberanian menurut mereka— dari Naruto itu sendiri. Dan untuk bagian iba itu karena.., sebut saja Naruto saat ini sedang— di paksa— menemani ibiki sensei makan. Sebenarnya Naruto juga merasa tidak nyaman makan disamping salah satu guru killer _SSA_ ini. ( **A/n: **Mulai sekarang Star Soul Academy akan disingkat menjadi SSA )

Sebenarnya Naruto akan tenang jika yang menyebabkannya makan bersama ibiki-sensei adalah hal yang baik seperti tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Tapi jika hal ini disebabkan karena hal yang buruk, sebut saja dengan tidak sengaja membuat ibiki-sensei menjadi pink dan berkilauan karane kesalahan sihir, maka itu sama sekali tidak baik.

Yah kejadiannya terjadi sekitar 2 hari yang lalu saat pelajaran mantra dasar untuk mengubah bentuk sebuah _Mana Stone _tingkat rendah, tapi karena Naruto membuat lingkaran sihirnya dengan ada sedikit kesalahan menyebabkan dia mengubah ibiki-sensei menjadi pink dan berkilauan. Yah, dan setelah itu dia dihukum selama tiga hari penuh, selama ibiki-sensei ingin menghukumnya dia harus menurut.

" Oke, Namikaze aku sudah selesai makan, jadi mari lanjutkan permainan kita." Ibiki mengatakan hal itu dengan seringai kejam yang sangat menakutkan. Bahkan Naruto baru memakan sepertiga makanannya tetapi guru killer ini ingin menghukumnya lagi.

" Ta-tapi..."

" Shushh..., tenanglah kali ini aku hanya akan menyuruhmu untuk mengelilingi lapangan 50 kali dengan mengayunkan pedang kayu selama kau mengelilinginya. Jadi kau setuju bukan?" Ucap Ibiki masih dengan seringainya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang tertera dua pilihan disana. Mendengar itu mayoritas orang yang ada disana hanya dapat menelan ludah dan mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk Naruto tanpa melihat kertas yang diserahkan Ibiki.

_[ Kau harus memilih salah satu ]_

_1\. Katakan kurang greget kepadaku_

_2\. Setuju dengan semangat sampai-sampai kau melepas seragammu._

_[ Ingat ini semua karena salahmu, jadi terima saja ]_

Melihat isi surat itu membuat Naruto rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga, itupun jika manusia sadist ini mengijinkannya. ' Ohh~, dewi fortuna sebenarnya apa kesalahanku padamu..., Walaupun ini hari terakhir hukumanku tapi ini sangat keterlaluan, semua pilihannya sangat menyakitkan..., Oke, aku sudah memutuskan.' batin Naruto.

" Ku-ku-kurang greget sensei" kata Naruto yang sepertinya lebih mirip sebuah bisikan.

" Hah, apa katamu, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu sama sekali?"

" Hah~.., a-a-aku bilang kurang greget sensei!" Ucap Naruto lebih keras dari sebelumnya, membuat semua mata memandangnya dengan keterkejutan dan kekaguman.

" Hoh, jadi kurang greget ya.., baiklah kau akan melakukan permainan ini dengan gravitasi 10x lipat dan putaranmu kutambah menjadi 70 putaran. Bagaimana apa masih kurang greget?"

Saat ini mayoritas orang dikantin memiliki satu pikiran yaitu '_semoga kau masih selamat Namikaze' _, tetapi ada juga yang menganggap kalau aksinya itu keren dan sangat berani.

" Ha'i, ini baru permainan yang sesungguhnya!!" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan semangat yang membara, walaupun saat ini batinnya sangat sakit dengan membayangkannya saja. Naruto langsung berlari ke lapangan dan memulai hukumannya, karena jika tetap dikantin hukumannya akan semakin bertambah.

**ToP: FStT**

Sekarang sudah sore hari, dengan langit jingga yang sangat indah dan sempurna, tapi keadaan sama sekali berbeda dengan keadaan Naruto, karena saat ini dia baru saja menyelesaikan putaran terakhirnya dengan sangat susah payah dan sekarang dia sedang telentang di tengah lapangan itu. Disampingnya tergeletak bokken, yqng telah digunakannya tadi.

" Hah-hah..., tubuhku mati rasa. Walaupun aku memikirkan ini sebagai latihan tapi tetap saja menyakitkan." Ucap Naruto, dia memang membayangkan ini sebagai latihan supaya beban mentalnya berkurang, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya tidak merasa begitu.

Saat Naruto sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tanpa diketahuinya seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang bergelombang, wajah cantik, dan tubuh yang bisa membuat model terkenal, karena begitu sempurnanya. Saat ini gadis itu sedang menuju ke arah Naruto.

" Ini untukmu...," Ucap gadis itu dengan agak kasar sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman isotonik kepada Naruto.

" Oh, Gabriel kah..., terima kasih minumannya dan soal yang di perpustakaan..., aku minta maaf soal itu." Naruto menoleh dan setelah melihat wajah orang yang memberikan minuman kepadanya dia langsung menerimanya. ' Terkadang aku heran bagaiman bisa ada barang-barang dari duniaku disini, meski bentuknya agak berbeda tapi tetap saja membingungkan.'

" Hmph, aku akan memaafkanmu tapi kau harus memenuhi satu permintaanku." Jawab Gabriel dengan ketus.

Yap, gadis ini adalah gadis yang ditemuinya pertama kali diperpustakaan. Tapi saat ini penampilannya sangat berbeda tanpa kacamata dan rambut nya yang sekarang diurai, dia kelihatan lebih cantik dari pertama kali Naruto melihatnya.

Gabriel adalah teman masa kecil Naruto dari ras _Angel_. Ras _Angel _tidak seperti bayangan Naruto sebelumnya. Ras _Angel _disini bukan makhluk yang tidak bisa melakukan dosa apalagi tidak bisa berkembang biak. Karena kenyataannya ras _Angel _adalah sebutan untuk makhluk yang memiliki sayap seindah merpati, dan memiliki bakat yang luar biasa pada _Light magic_ dan sihir yang bersifat suci. Setiap pasang sayap seorang _Angel _melambangkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Dalam [ The Great War ] pemimpin tertinggi ras ini meninggal bersama dengan keempat pemimpin pertama ras _Devil._

" Baiklah, yang terpenting biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar. Jadi apa permintaanmu?" Naruto menjawabnya sambil bangun untuk duduk disamping Gabriel meski masih agak sakit, tapi dia menghiraukannya.

" Aku ingin kau menemaniku melakukan sebuah misi untuk menyelidiki reruntuhan di selatan _[ Forentia ] _,dekat jembatan menuju _[ Ruin of Skarb ]._" Ucal Gabriel mengahadap ke Naruto dan menjelaskan tujuannya.

" Aku setuju tapi-"

" Tapi apa!! apa kau tidak mau pergi kesana karena takut!!... "

" Dengarkan dulu!.., aku belum selesai bicara!. Maksudku apa kita sudah boleh mengambil misi? dan kenapa harus aku?"

Karena omongannya yang dipotong Naruto agak mengeraskan suaranya sebelum Gabriel melanjutkan omelannya, supaya Naruto bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Aku memilih misi ini untuk _First mission ku_. Tapi, setidaknya aku harus mengajak satu orang teman sebagai syarat misinya. Kata Hiruzen- sama misi ini terlalu sulit untuk murid baru sepertiku. Dan untuk yang itu. Itu karena kau menguasai hampir semua bahasa dan huruf kuno, dan pengetahuanmu itu bagai perpustakaan berjalan"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran temannya ini. Seharusnya _First mission _yang mudah saja supaya tidak merepotkan. Academy ini menerapkan _First __mission _sebagai pengenalan untuk misi sebenarnya dimasa depan. Selain itu hadiah untuk _First mission _adalah sebuah item bernama _[ Observer ] _yang berguna sebagai penentu di rank apa kita berada, selain itu item ini juga bisa melihat rank orang lain yang memiliki _[ Observer ]_, _Magical item, dan Magical beast_, item ini juga hanya bisa didapat setelah mengambil _First mission _entah berhasil atau tidak itu urusan nanti. Item ini akan dikembalikan jika seorang sisiwa tidak lulus ujian masuk Academy. Di dunia ini juga ada satu Academy ditiap kerajaan tapi kualitas _[ Observer ] nya _lebih rendah dari _SSA. __[ Observer ] _dari _SSA _memungkinkan penggunanya untuk menyembunyikan ranknya saat diluar lingkungan Academy, dari Academy lain tidak begitu. Saat sudah lulus dari Academy seseorang tidak butuh _[ Observer ] _untuk melihat ataupun menunjukan sebuah rank, Karena item itu sudah menjadi satu dengan tubuh penggunanya sendiri saat sudah dipakai selama 700 hari penuh.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui rank seseorang yang tidak memiliki _[Observer, _sebenarnya utu bukanlah hal yang terlalu sulit untuk mengetahuinya, karena setiap rank memiliki aura dan warna mana yang berbeda, tapi hasilnya akan tidak terlalu akurat jika penggunanya tidak teliti dan berpengalaman. Untuk orang yang tidak mempunyai _[ Observer ] _bahkan akan lebih susah lagi.

Biasanya misi ini tidak terlalu sulit, karena para siswa menganggap kalau ini hanya untuk mendapat _[ Observer ] _dan bentuk keformalan untuk masuk Academy. Setelah memikirkannya akhirnya Naruto menyatakan..

" Oke, aku setuju, lagi pula aku juga belum mengambil _First mission _ku, tapi jangan hari ini kita berangkat ke sana.., aku masih sangat lelah." Ucap Naruto. Daripada pusing memikirkan ingin mengambil misi apa lebih baik ikut orang lain kan, setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Naruto.

" Kita akan berangkat lusa malam, dan soal kehadiran kita dikelas kau tidak usah khawatir tentang itu."

Setelah Gabriel mengatakan itu yang ada hanya keheningan diantara kedua sahabat itu, hanya suara angin sepoi dan daun bergesekan saja yang menjadi pengiring, mereka berdua berusaha menikmati saat ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Karena bagaimanapun mereka tidak bisa terlalu sering bertemu. Tapi keheningan itu akhirnya pecah karena Naruto yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

" Hei Gabriel, karena bagian seriusnya sudah selesai.., kenapa kita tidak membicarakan sesuatu seperti, apa saja kejadian yang kita lalui di sekolah ini?"

" Hmm.., baiklah hari pertamaku..."

Disaksikan oleh sang mentari yang mulai turun dari tahtanya, kedua sahabat lama itu mulai sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Terkadang kita bisa mendengar tawa geli dari keduanya, dan juga terkadang akan ada teriakan kesal dan diikuti suara orang kesakitan setelahnya.

**ToP:FStT**

Di siang hari yang berawan, sehingga sang mentari tidak bisa memberikan sinarnya kepada makhluk dibawahnya, karena awan yang sangat rapat.

Saat ini disalah satu lapangan latihan _SSA, _Naruto sedang melatih ilmu pedangnya dengan memperagakan beberapa gerakan dasar. Tapi saat ini tingkat latihan Naruto lebih tinggi lagi, Naruto melakukan tebasan dan tusukan pada dummy di depannya dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang sangat cepat tanpa berhenti.

_[ Namikaze style:_ _Sword: Drop Dead]_

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke bagian sendi di bahu, lalu menebas ke samping leher, kemudian dia berputar ke belakang lawan dan meloncat untuk menusuk kepala dummy itu, dan Naruto melakukannya seperti hanya melakukan satu serangan. Dummy itu mengalami kerusakan yang parah di bagian yang telah diserang Naruto. Jika saja dummy itu seorang makhluk hidup dan Naruto menggunakan pedang asli orang itu pasti mati tanpa disadarinya.

" Hah-hah.., aku rasa hukuman guru killer itu cukup membantu. Meski aku belum bisa melakukannya sebanyak kakek, tapi hasilnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Aku harus mencoba teknik yang lainnya."

Prinsip teknik ini sebenarnya sederhana tergantung bagaimana penggunanya. Teknik ini menyerang seluruh titik lemah lawan tergantung banyaknya serangan yang bisa dilakukan dengan satu gerakan dan variasinya cenderung berbeda untuk setiap orang. Seperti yang Naruto gunakan itu lebih fokus ke bagian atas tubuh, ataupun kakeknya yang bisa melakukannya dengan belasan gerakan sekaligus.

Naruto terus dan terus melakukan latihannya dan hanya akan berhenti saat tubuhnya mati rasa, istirahat sebentar lalu latihan lagi, Naruto menggunakan sudah menggunakan beberapa senjata untuk saat ini.

Awan sudah menurunkan hujannya dengan sangat deras dari tiga jam yang lalu, di dukung oleh suara guntur yang menggetarkan hati dan angin yang terus bertiup kencang membuat siapapun enggan untuk keluat dari asramanya. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang tetap melakukan latihannya kali ini dia sedang menggunakan cakhram dari _[ Gate ]_nya.

_[ Namikaze style: Cakhram: Boomerang ]_

Naruto melempar cakhramnya ke dummy baru yang ada di depannya, cakhram itu melesat keleher dummy itu lalu memotongnya dengan mudah, kemudian cakhram kembali ke tangan Naruto dengan sempurna.

" Hah-hah-hah, itu.., yang.., ter.., akhir.." Naruto langsung pingsan setelah dia menyelesaikan teknik terakhirnya. Tentu saja setelah mengembalikan cakhramnya kembali.

Dia mendapatkan semua senjata itu dari hasil kerja kerasnya dengan _[ Crafting magic ] _dua minggu lalu, pada minggu yang sama dia juga telah memmpelajari beberapa magic yang berguna, seperti _[ Gate ] , [ Eyes of unique ] _dan beberapa magic lainnya. Dia mendapat semua mantra magic itu dari buku di perpustakaan yang dia temukan— yang anehnya ada — di bagian buku fiksi dan legenda. Bahkan di dunia fantasi masih ada cerita fiksi.

_Flashback_

Naruto saat ini ada di jalan menuju perpustakaan dan kantin, moodnya sekarang ini bosan karena dia tidak bisa menemukan hal yang menarik minatnya di Academy ini. Meski bagian belajar magic dan senjata sangat menyenangkan, tapi yang lainnya tidak terlalu menarik antusiasnya. Dia berhenti tepat di persimpangan untuk ke perpustakaan dan kantin. Kanan untuk perpustakaan, kiri untuk kantin, dan lurus untuk ke Training ground #3.

" Kemana ya.., latihan? meh, aku sedang malas, makan? tapi aku kenyang, membaca?..., yah aku rasa aku akan membaca legenda saja siapa tahu legendanya menarik."

Setelah bermonolog untuk beberapa saat, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca beberapa buku tentang legenda disana.

_Time skip_

Sekarang Naruto sedang membaca buku keenamnya, dan itupun sudah hampir selesai mungkin tinggal beberapa kata lagi. Tapi langit sudah mulai berwarna kejinggaan.

_Clap!_

Naruto menutup bukunya yang keenam setelah menyelesaikannya. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi yang terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

" Setidaknya cerita-cerita ini telah membuat moodku menjadi lebih baik.., yosh tinggal satu buku lagi, lalu akan langsung ke asrama saja."

Buku terakhir yang Naruto baca memiliki sampul hitam dengan lingkaran sihir ditengahnya, dan dihiasi ukiran yang terlihat pudar. Naruto mulai membaca buku itu, buku itu berukuran sedang tapi hingga matahari mulai turun sampai sepenuhnya menghilang Naruto belum sampai sepertiganya.

" Apa-apaan buku ini sudah 2 jam aku membacanya tapi itu bahkan belum sepertiganya. Sepertinya aku akan membelinya saja, buku ini terlalu menarik untuk tidak dibaca sampai selesai."

Naruto mulai pergi ke depan orb yang sebelumnya membuatnya kesal, bedanya sekarang benda ini sudah diperbaiki jadi ini tidak akan membuatnya naik darah.

" Oi!.., Sialan aku akan membeli buku ini berapa harganya!?"

Orb didepannya mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dan sihir itu seperti sedang menscan buku yang di pegannya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya lingkaran sihir itu menghilang, kemudian orb itu mulai mengeluarkan suara.

" [ 1 gold 50 silver.., silahkan taruh uang di lambang burung hantu di meja ] "

Orb itu menjawab dengan nada yang sangat datar, mengingatkan Naruto dari suara go*e di dunianya dulu.

" Hoh.., ternyata jika tak rusak kau tidak terlalu mengesalkan ya." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengeluarkan uang 2 gold dari sakunya, lalu menaruhnya tepat di lambang itu. Saat Naruto menaruhnya dari lambang itu keluar lingkaran sihir yang menelan uang Naruto, setelah lingkaran sihir itu hilang uang Naruto tinggal 50 silver. Aku rasa itu kembalianku, pikir Naruto.

" [ Terima kasih, atas transaksinya ]"

Setelah Naruto mengambil kembaliannya dan melihat ke belakang bukunya dia sama sekali tidak menemukan stempel burung hantu dibagian itu. Stempel itu berfungsi seperti sihir teleportasi jika buku dari perpustakaan ini dibawa keluat tanpa izin buku itu akan kembali lagi ke raknya. Naruto membawa buku itu di tangannya, dan pergi keluar perpustakaan. Tanpa disadari Naruto bukunya bersinar sebentar dan sekarang ukiran-ukiran dan lingkaran sihir dibuku itu terlihat jelas.

_Time skip_

Di kamarnnya Naruto sudah membaca buku ini sampai bagian akhir, dari yang Naruto baca buku ini menceritakan tentang para pahlawan. Saat dia ingin menutupnya lingkaran sihir di buku itu bersinar terang, sampai-sampai Naruto harus menutup matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sinarnya telah padam, dan buku itu terbuka pada halaman pertamanya, tapi saat Naruto melihat kembali isi dari buku ini berbeda dari sebelumnya.

" Aku rasa aku menemukan buku yang menarik" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh kesenangan.

_"[ The Paradox, adalah seseorang yang telah melawan hukum dunia, yang menyatakan seseorang tidak bisa memiliki dua jenis kekuatan yang berlawanan di tubuhnya, sampai saat ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa bertahan dari kondisi ini. Jika kau telah menjadi seorang Paradox, identitas ras mu sangat diragukan karena Paradox bisa mengubah ciri-ciri ditubuhnya. Tapi hal itu akan sangat sulit dikendalikan. Setiap kali seorang Paradox muncul akan ada fenomena alam yang menyertainya. Bahkan seorang Paradox bisa menggunakan beberapa The Longinus tanpa masalah. Paradox mulai bisa dicapai saat telah memasuki [ Silver Mortal ] Paradox juga memiliki peringkat tergantung berapa jenis, apa kekuatannya dan bagaimana cara mendapatkannya._

_1\. Mortal Paradox, mereka menggunakan ritual untuk menekan kekuatan yang berlawanannya. Mengakibatkan dia hanya memiliki 2 kekuatan itu, dan kekuatan tekniknya lebih lemah dari Paradox yang setingkat dengannya, karena cara mencapainya tidak alami._ _Hal ini disebabkan karena saat ritual selain menggabungkan dia juga menekan kekuatannya. Prosesnya juga lebih menyakitkan dari Legendary Paradox. Ini juga hanya berlaku pada elemen yang umum._

_2._ _Legendary Paradox, mereka secara alami bisa menggunakan 2 kekuatan yang berlawanan, kekuatan mereka sesuai standar tingkatannya, walaupun saat mencapainya orang itu akan merasakan tubuhnya seperti disobek, karena 2 kekuatan yang mencoba saling mendominasi._ _Kekuatan yang digabungkan juga lebih beragam, tidak hanya elemen umum tapi sub-elemen juga bisa digabungkan._ _Mereka tidak bisa menggabungkan elemen langka seperti light dan dark, dan juga mereka hanya bisa menggabungkan elemen umum yang menjadi induk sub-elemen yang mereka gabungkan._

_3\. Demi-god Paradox, mereka seperti Legendary Paradox tetapi mempunyai kesempatan untuk menggunakan 2 The Longinus secara bersamaan, dan juga bisa memiliki 2 pasang atau lebih kekuatan berlawanan tergantung orang itu sendiri. Tapi saat mencapainya tubuh akan terasa dirobek dan tergantung kekuatan yang dimilikinya, misalnya api dan air tubuhnya serasa didihkan, dan lainnya. Mereka juga dikatakan Paradox yang sebenarnya, oleh para mortal di masa sekarang. Saat kemunculannya kekuatannya akan memengaruhi alam__ selama beberapa saat.__ Kekuatan yang digabungkan, bisa berupa elemen langka seperti light dan dark, dan elemen umum lainnya._ _Tapi mereka tidak bisa menggabungkan sub-elemen._

_Paradox bukan hanya soal kekuatan elemen, karena yang diartikan Paradox adalah orang yang telah melawan arus dari hukum alam itu sendiri. Orang yang mencapai Tingkatan tertinggi Paradox dan telah mencapai tingkatan rank, tidak akan bisa lagi disebut makhluk normal. Karena selain kepada elemen Paradox juga berlaku kepada senjata, kepribadian, dan ilmu pengetahuan. Itulah syarat untuk mencapai tingkatan tertinggi dari Paradox._

_Dan yang terakhir catatan tentang keberadaannya, telah dihilangkan oleh pemimpin tiap ras di [ Terra ] karena mereka yang telah mencapai tingkat ini, dikatakan berpotensi menjadi seorang dewa. Saat kemunculannya sebuah patung akan muncul di aula kota suci [ City of Skarb ]. Mereka disebut...]"_

Sial bagi Naruto bagian lanjutannya seperti tertutup oleh debu yang meski sudah Naruto coba hapus berapa kalipun tidak hilang-hilang.

" Sialan!!, aku sangat penasaran bagaimana lanjutannya!!, lebih baik aku membaca halaman lain saja." Gerutu Naruto karena saking kesalnya.

Naruto pun pindah ke halaman selanjutnya, tapi yang dia temukan sangat mengejutkannya. Di halaman itu tertulis beberapa mantra sihir seperti _[ Gate ] , [ Eyes of unique: Variants ] , [ Accel ] , [ Boost ] , _dan ada beberapa mantra lain.

Jadi begitulah cara Naruto mendapat semua mantra dan senjata yang saat ini digunakannya, karena setelah menguasai _Gate _semua senjata itu ada didalam _Gate_nya.

_Flasback end_

" Uhh.., hujan ini deras sekali, anginnya juga kencang, payungku hampir rusak karenanya..." Gadis itu terus menggerutu tentang betapa tidak beruntungnya dia. Dia memang sudah mengantisipasi hujan ini, karena awan yang telah mendung sejak siang tadi. Memang hujan sudah turun sejak setengah jam lalu, tapi karena urusannya belum selesai dia melanjutkannya dengan payung ditangannya, dan baru selesai sekarang.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna crimson sepaha, dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, dan sebuah _ahoge._ Dia mengenakan seragam standar Academy ini, yang sekarang tampak agak berantakan, karena angin. Dan juga keranjang anyaman yang berisi beberapa tanaman.

Gadis ini adalah Rias Gremory dari ras _Devil_, dia adalah heiress dari klan Gremory menggantikan kakaknya yang telah mengambi titel Lucifer, salah satu pemimpin dari ras _Devil _saat ini. Ras _Devil _mengirimkan beberapa keluarga bangsawannya ke _[ Forentia ] _yang dipimpin oleh _Devil king _Leviathan sebagai pengurus hubungan antar ras di ras _Devil_, diantara keluarga bangsawan itu Gremory dan sitri termasuk salah satunya.

_Tak!_

_Tak!_

Rias mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya sedang berlatih. Rias mengerutkan dahinya, berlatih?, ditengah hujan badai begini. Jika bukan karena _First mission_ nya, dia juga tidak akan mau keluar kamar ditengah hujan badai begini. Dia mendekat, dan ternyata yang sedang berlatih, adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya sebulan lalu, sebelum di sweep kembali, dan juga kamarnya satu lantai dengannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Namikaze Naruto, dari ras _Human._

Karena merasa tertarik Rias pun, memperhatikan Naruto selama dua setengah jam kedepan, dia memperhatikan Naruto yang beberapa kali berganti-ganti senjata, tanpa berhenti dari latihannya yang membuatnya kagum dengan stamina dan penguasaan Naruto terhadap senjatanya. Hingga setelah Naruto menyelesaikan teknik cakhramnya, dia pingsan. Rias terkejut karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

' Lebih baik aku membawanya ke kamarnya saja, kelihatannya dia hanya kelelahan.' Pikir Rias setelah sampai di samping Naruto. Saat itu Lingkaran sihir crimson dengan lambang Gremory terbentuk di bawah mereka, dan dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah menghilang dari situ.

**ToP:FStT**

Pagi hari yang cerah kembali menyapa, tidak seperti hari sebelumnya yang berawan, kali ini matahari dapat menyebarkan sinarnya secara leluasa.

' Ugh, terang sekali tidak seperti biasanya.' batin Naruto yang sepertinya sudah bangun tapi enggan untuk membuka matanya, karena intesitas cahaya yang menurutnya terlalu besar.

Setelah merasa nyaman akhirnya dia membuka matanya, dia melihat sekelilingnya dia tidak menemukan hal yang aneh, tapi sejak kapan gordennya terbuka, seingatnya dia tidak membukanya sama sekali kemarin.

' Tunggu kalau begitu siapa yang membawaku kesini...,' Naruto melihat dirinya sendiri, ' Dimana pakaianku!!'

Naruto berteriak didalam kepalanya, karena dia saat ini hanya mengenakan sebuah celana.

Naruto melihat kesampingnya dan menemukan kalau ini sudah jam 9 pagi, dia bangun kemudia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, lalu mengenakan kembali seragam akademinya.

' Sepertinya ada yang memasak.., tapi siapa aku bahkan hanya tinggal sendiri disini.' Naruto mencium aroma enak yang sepertinya dari masakan, meki tidak seenak buatannya tapi tetap saja aromanya terasa enak. Dengan itu Naruto mulai berjalan menuju ke dapur kecilnya.

Saat sampai di dapurnya dia menemukan gadis yang sedang menyajikan makanan, gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah sepaha dengan wajah dan body yang bisa dibilang sempurna.

Naruto mengenal gadis ini bukankah dia Rias Gremory, dari keluarga Gremory, ras _Devil. _Tapi apa yang dilakukannya di dapur ku, pikir Naruto.

" Oh, Naruto-kun.., kau sudah bangun. Aku menyiapkan beberapa masakan untuk kita." Saat Naruto sedang berpikir apa yang membuat Rias bisa ada di kamarnya, dia dipaksa keluar dari pikirannya karena suara Rias yang memanggilnya.

" etto.., baiklah." Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya karena kegugupannya. Naruto pun duduk bersebrangan dengan Rias di meja makannya.

" Jadi, Rias-san,-"

" Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah makan, jadi nikmati dulu saja makananmu."

Naruto pun terpaksa harus menunda keinginannya untuk bertanya kepada Rias. Mereka makan dengan tenang, benar-benar seperti seorang bangsawan.

" Rias-san masakanmu enak.." Puji Naruto setelah menyelasaikan makanannya.

" Terima kasih pujiannya Naruto-san." Jawab Rias.

" Jadi Rias-san bisa jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau ada dikamarku?" Tanya Naruto, karena jujur saja dia masih penasaran.

Rias pun menjelaskan semuanya, dari dia yang mencari beberapa tanaman untuk _First mission_ nya, menonton Naruto latihan, mengantarnya kekamar setelah mengirimkan hasil misinya, sampai bagian dia tidur di kamar dengan Naruto setelah melepas pakaian Naruto yang basah, dan memasak makanan disini karena persediaannya habis.

" K-ka-kau.., apa benar kau tidur bersamaku, dan-dan mengganti pakaianku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang penuh kekagetan.

" Um!.., tapi tenang saja aku tidak membuka semuanya kok." Jawab Rias tanpa penyangkalan sama sekali.

" Baiklah lupakan bagian itu.., yang terpenting bagaimana caranya kau mengantarku?" Tanya Naruto sekaligus berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

" Dengan sihir teleportasi tentu saja.., apa kau lupa kalau kita bisa bebas menggunakannya ke sekolah ini."

" Aku.., lupa.." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang penuh akan kekecewaan, bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya ini adalah hal yang pertama diajarkan.

" Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu Naruto-san.., apa kau sudah melakukan _First mission. _Kau tau batasnya tinggal satu bulan lagi.., sebelum ujian kemasukan kan." Ucap Rias karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca di rank mana Naruto berada, yang menandakan kalau Naruto itu sangat kuat atau dia memang belum mempunyai _[ Observer ]._

" Soal itu, aku akan melakukannya malam ini bersama temanku." Jawab Naruto.

Setelah perbincangan itu mereka mulai mengobro santai, seperti teman yang sudah sangat dekat. Saking asiknya ngobrol mereka sampai tidak sadar kalau matahari sudah sampai puncaknya.

" Sudah siang ternyata, maaf aku pergi dulu, Naruto-san, terima kasih makanannya, sampai jumpa.." Ucap Rias, lalu dia langsung keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Iya, sampai jumpa lagi Rias-san..!" Jawab Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya juga.

' Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap untuk misi malam ini, mungkin aku bisa mendapat sesuatu yang berharga disana.'

Naruto pun menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya untuk misi malam ini, dia sama sekali tidak perlu tas karena ada _[ Gate ] _jadi tidak perlu repot-repot.

Naruto melihat ke arah buku yang dibelinya dua minggu yang lalu dan tidak bisa untuk tidak menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar, kala melihat buku itu. Buku itu tidak bisa dimasukan ke _[ Gate ] , _dan jika dibawa itu tidak praktis sama sekali karena ukurannya.

" Seandainya kau bisa dijadikan sebuah kalung itu pasti sangat praktis." Gumam Naruto, tapi apa yang terjadi setelah dia selesai bergumam membuatnya kaget. Buku itu berubah menjadi sebuah kalung dan ukurannya mengecil, sangat praktis untuk di bawa-bawa.

Ujung bibir Naruto berkedut, dan beberapa _tick mark _tercipta di dahinya, Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak kesal karena entah sudah berapa kali dia harus dipermainkan oleh benda-benda dari perpustakaan. Saat itu lantai 3 asramamendengar suara melengking yang penuh akan kesengsaraan, hingga seseorang berambut nanas yang sedang tidur tenang harus rela jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

**Tbc**

**A/n:** Chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, tapi saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk selalu sepanjang ini tiap chapternya. Tingkatan rank akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. Saya menyiapkan beberapa misteri yang mungkin beberapa reader akan sedikit melupakannya. Jadi siapin tebakannya sebaik mungkin.

Terima kasih semua reader yang sudah menyemangati saya untuk lanjut dan yang sudah mereview, memfav, dan memfoll terima kasih banyak. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa lewat pm.

untuk **Biawak Rawa **saya nggak bisa janji untuk unsur Avenger, lihat bagaimana alur ceritanya saja. Karena latar belakang Naruto disini agak berbeda dengan yang di T.W.O.

**Maaf untuk para reader sekalian karena kehiatusan saya, tapi saat ini saya sedang mengerjakan chapter selanjutnya yang rencanaya akan rilis saat akhir bulan depan.**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

Jangan lupa untuk

**fav dan foll**

**Rnr**

**Shade... _log out._**


	4. The Forest of Death

**Shade... _log in._**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, just the idea and imagination that push me to write it is mine.

**Warning: **gaje, newbie, typo(s), bahasa gak baku, AU, OC, OOC, etc.

**Don't like?, Just ignore it.**

**The Forest of Death**

Chapter 3

Saat ini di sebuah hutan yang sangat rindang, hingga kita bahkan kita akan sedikit kesulitan untuk menentukan siang dan malam di tempat ini jika tidak naik ke tempat yang tinggi atau berada di tempat terbuka, yeah.. tentu saja jika kau memiliki _[ Magic Watch ] _kau bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah, tapi sayangnya hanya kalangan elit saja yang bisa memiliki benda ajaib itu.

Di kedalaman hutan ini ada sebuah altar yang dikelilingi oleh seratus pagoda kecil disekelilingnya, udara di tempat ini sangat berat dengan aura kematian menyertainya, membuat tempat ini bertambah menyeramkan, tempat ini disebut sebagai _[ Hundred Death Pagoda ]_, yang konon katanya menjadi tempat persembahan para organisasi sesat ratusan tahun yang lalu. Keseraman tempat ini semakin bertambah dengan hawa yang sangat dingin, yang memberikan ilusi bahwa hawa itu bisa membekukan kita seketika.

Berkebalikan dengan keadaan yang ada di [ Hundred Death Pagoda ] , beberapa puluh kilometer dari tempat ini ada sebuah gurun luas, di gurun ini ada juga sebuah kuil yang berdiri tegak disini. Tidak seperti _Hundred Death Pagoda _, yang sudah terbengkalai, kuil ini masih cukup ramai dikunjungi orang-orang. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kuil ini dibangun, ada yang mengatakan kalau kuil ini dibangun oleh para dewa karena keajaibannya, ada juga yang mengatakan kalau kuil ini dibangun pada masa kerajaan kuno, oleh raja pada masa itu. Tapi karena kebelum pastiannya ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keadaan keseleruhan kuil ini, dan karena itu jugalah tidak ada yang berani memberi nama kuil ini, bahkan untuk para _Immortal _yang sangat kuat. Orang-orang hanya berani menyebutnya dengan _Nameless Shrine _dan nama itu tidak pernah berubah selama ratusan tahun.

Kedua tempat ini hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak misteri yang ada di selatan _[ Forentia ]_, banyak yang berspekulasi kalau ini semua ada hubungannya dengan _[ Ruin of Skarb ]_, selain kedua tempat ini masih banyak lagi misteri yang masih belum terpecahkan di bagian selatan _[ Forentia_ _]._

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya di _Nameless Shrine_, para pengunjung datang berdo'a dan juga ada beberapa pengunjung yang ingin mencari harta di labirin kuil ini. Tapi, keadaan itu tidak terjadi di _Hundred Death Pagoda , _altar yang berada ditengah itu sedang mengeluarkan cahaya yang terang mengurangi keseraman tempat itu, tapi sayangnya meski cahaya yang dikeluarkan itu terlihat seperti menghangatkan, namun jika diteliti lebih jauh lagi maka akan terlihat kalau cahaya itu mengandung _Death Mana _yang sangat kental.

Karena cahaya itu ada beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang lewat penasaran dan mendatangi sumber cahaya itu. Namun, ada yang aneh, yaitu kutukan _Hundred Death Pagoda _yang sepertinya tidak berpengaruh kepada mereka. Asal kalian tahu saja salah satu alasan _Hundred Death Pagoda _tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya, salah satunya adalah karena kutukan ini, yang dikatakan hanya seorang _Demi-God _saja yang bisa melewati tempat ini tanpa takut mati oleh kutukan ini.

" AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"

Saat mereka telah sampai di cahaya itu tepatnya di tengah altar, tubuh mereka mulai terasa berat, belum selesai mereka beradaptasi dengan kedaan mereka, mereka sekarang merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat seperti tubuh mereka ingin disobek-sobek menjadi potongan kecil. Setelah beberapa menit teriakan itu tidak terdengar lagi, sekarang mereka hanyalah sebuah darah yang menggenang di tengah altar ini.

Seakan darah orang-orang itu telah mengaktifkan sesuatu, cahaya itu mulai padam digantikan oleh kabut yang sekarang sepertinya memiliki aura kematian yang lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Dari kedalaman kabut itu ada sepasang mata merah yang muncul namun hilang kembali sesaat setelah dia muncul.

**_Top:FStT_**

" Oy!... Gabriel. Apa kau yakin akan tetap pergi kesana? Kau tau bukan katanya beberapa hari yang lalu ada cahaya misterius beberapa kilometer dari tempat tujuan kita, aku rasa ada yang tidak beres disana."

Saat ini sepasang sahabat ini sedang berada di tengah perjalanan menuju _Nameless Shrine_, Naruto dan Gabriel mengenakan pakaian akademi mereka, lalu dilapisi sebuah jubah berwarna putih. Mereka saat ini sedang menaiki kereta api yang bahan bakarnya dari _Mana Stone_, _**Mana Trains**, _begitulah menyebutnya. Kereta ini merupakan salah satu kendaraan tercepat yang ada di _Terra _selama ada rel yang menghubungkan kereta ini bisa menempuh jarak ribuan kilometer dengan hanya beberapa jam, dan beruntungnya untuk Naruto jalan menuju _Nameless Shrine _sudah dibuatkan rel, hal ini disebabkan karena banyaknya orang yang ingin pergi kesana untuk berbagai tujuan mereka. Naruto sudah mulai terbiasa dengan barang-barang yang ada di dunianya dulu muncul juga disini, meski dengan beberapa perubahan disana-sini.

' Aku rasa mana hampir disamakan dengan listrik disini, yang benar saja hampir setiap benda disini ditenagai oleh _Mana Stone_, hahh.. benda sebarguna itu." batin Naruto.

" Tentu saja aku yakin, lagi pula cahaya itu muncul di area hutan sedangkan tujuan kita ada di area gurun." Ucap Gabriel.

" Yah, terserah kau sajalah."

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah atas keputisan temannya itu, lagipula ini seharusnya misi Gabriel, dia hanya ikut-ikutan saja, karena dipaksa temannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya diperlukan waktu sekitar 1 hari perjalan menggunakan _Mana Trains _untuk bisa sampai ke _Nameless Shrine_. Setelah sampai disana Naruto dan Gabriel langsung menuju ke dalam kuil, untuk meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Satu dari beberapa peraturan yang ada di kuil ini adalah, dilarang untuk mengganggu ataupun secara tidak sopan menyentuh peninggalan yang ada di kuil tanpa seizin pendeta yang ada di kuil.

Setelah mendapat izin Naruto dan Gabriel langsung menuju ke area _Room of Inheritance_, di ruangan ini terdapat ratusan atau mungkin ribuan _Inheritance_, dari yang sangat kuat sampai yang paling unik.

Jika dilihat dari luar, ukuran ruangan ini hanya sedikit lebih besar dari ruangan biasa yang ada di kuil ini. Tapi, saat masuk melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ukuran ruangannya, membuat mata Naruto dan Gabriel tampak berkilauan saking kagumnya mereka. Ruangan ini tidak mempunyai ujung sama sekali, dengan pintu-pintu yang berjumlah ratusan atau ribuan, tersebar di seluruh tempat. Anehnya, meski tersebar Pintu-pintu ini tidak membuat yang melihatnya merasakan ketidaknyamanan, tapi, membuat hati seseorang merasa nyaman dan terkagum-kagum. 'Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kekacauan yang indah.' batin Naruto.

Pintu-pintu ini adalah gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan _Inheritance. _Selain pintu yang tersebar, disini juga ada sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berada di tengah ruangan. Lingkaran sihir ini berfungsi untuk menscan dan menunjukan _Inheritance _mana yang cocok untuk mereka. Sayangnya untuk Naruto hanya seseorang yang sudah mencapai **Silver-Mortal** yang bisa masuk ke salah satu _Inheritance. Inheritance _juga membatasi hanya seseorang yang sudah dan masih berada di **Silver-Mortal **rank.

Di ujung ruangan ini juga ada sebuah tablet yang terbuat dari _Diamond_ dengan tulisan kuno, yang masih menjadi misteri hingga saat ini. Tablet ini berukuran sangat besar, dengan tinggi sekitar puluhan meter dan lebar belasan meter. Hanya beberapa baris saja yang sudah diterjemahkan, dan dikatakan siapa yang bisa membaca isi dari tablet ini akan mengetahui semua isi dunia.

_Inheritance _adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang menyebabkan tidak adanya seorangpun, yang berani menyematkan sebuah nama untuk kuil ini. _Inheritance _adalah warisan dari seseorang yang sangat kuat pada jaman dahulu, setidaknya seseorang harus mencapai tingkat **Legendary-Gold **tingkat 5 keatas, ini hanyalah syarat minimumnya saja, isi warisan yang ada didalam _Inheritance_ tergantung dari kekuatan dan kekayaan seseorang tersebut.

" Gabriel, untuk apa kita kesini, apakah kita akan memasuki salah satu _Inheritance _disini?" tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja tidak, kita kesini untuk melanjutkan terjemahan tablet batu yang ada disana." jawab Gabriel.

Tanpa berlama-lama, keduanya langsung menuju ke depan tablet itu. Saat Naruto melihat tulisan yang tertulis di tablet, matanya tidak bisa untuk tidak terbelalak kaget, karena tulisan yang digunakan di tablet itu adalah huruf kanji bercampur dengan huruf kuno dari dunia ini. Tanpa disadarinya Naruto membaca setiap tulisan disana tanpa sadar, selain itu buku yang di dapatkannya dari perpustakaan bercahaya lemah, meskipun cuma sebentar.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan beberapa hari untuk bisa menyelesaikan 2 buah baris, dari sekian banyaknya baris yang ada di tablet ini. Meskipun Naruto sudah membaca semuanya, tapi karena untuk menghindari kecurigaan dia hanya bisa mengungkapkan 2 baris saja. Biar bagaimanapun juga untuk orang lain saja dibutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menerjemahkan tablet ini. Tapi, anehnya Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya pengetahuan yang masuk ke kepalanya.

' Mungkin itu hanya rumor belaka.' batin Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka menyerahkan hasilnya kepada pendeta kuil dan mendapat hadiahnya mereka langsung pulang ke akademi. Sedangkan itu di _Hundred Death Pagoda _cahaya dan aura yang keluar dari sana semakin lebih kuat saja setiap harinya, kabut yang menyelimutinya juga melebar ke area yang lebih luas lagi, para _Magical Beast _dan tanaman yang ada di area hutan ini juga berevolusi dengan tak wajar, dan Karena hal ini juga **_World Goverment _**membuat misi untuk mencari penyebab dan memecahkan masalah ini. Saat ini area hutan itu lebih dikenal dengan**_..._**

**_Forest of Death._**

**_Top:FStT_**

Sementara itu, sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak First Missionnya, saat ini Naruto sedang bersantai di taman akademi, dia sedang berbaring di rerumputan hijau, dengan diiringi suara burung-burung yang indah.

' Andai saja bumi tempat tinggalku suasananya seperti ini lagi, mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang tidak bahagia lagi' pikir Naruto, karena di dunianya dahulu bumi sudah kehilangan lebih dari setengah pohonnya, suasana seperti ini sangatlah jarang didapatkan olehnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Naruto bangun, dia mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong akademi untuk menuju ke ruang asramanya, tapi dia berhenti sebentar, untuk melihat Mission di papan misi yang bisa diakses melalui sihir khusus.

Sistem misi di _Terra_ bisa dikelompokan menjadi beberapa jenis, dari misi tingkat **X,Sss,Ss,S,A,B,C,D,E**. Dari **X **yang paling penting dan berbahaya, sampai **E **yang paling mudah dan tidak membahayakan. Hanya **_World Goverment _**sajalah yang berhak untuk mengeluarkan misi tingkat **X, **Sementara itu sebuah ras maksimal hanya bisa mengeluarkan misi tingkat **SSS, **dan sebuah lembaga pusat atau organisasi penting dibawah **_WG _**maksimal sampai misi **SS, **dan akademi, keluarga bangsawan atau lembaga kecil lainnya maksimal sampai misi **S, **tapi _SSA _adalah pengecualian karena akademi ini sudah terhitung sebagai salah satu lembaga besar yang skalanya sebanding dengan organisasi penting dibawah **_WG._**

Disana ada satu misi yang membuatnya sangat tertarik, misinya adalah menyelidiki penyebab terciptanya **Forest of Death**, dan letaknya tepat di hutan dimana cahaya misterius itu muncul sekitar beberapa hari sebelum First Missionnya bersama Gabriel di _Nameless Shrine._

_' _Sudah kuduga pasti ada hal yang tidak beres dengan cahaya itu, tapi mungkin nanti saja setelah aku menyelesaikan ujian kemasukan, aku akan menyelidikinya' batin Naruto.

Tak terasa 2 minggu lagi, ujian kemasukan akan berlangsung. Ujian ini akan menentukan nasib para murid tanpa memandang status, tidak peduli seberapa kaya dirimu, atau siapa orang tuamu, saat kau tidak mampu menyelesaikan ujian ini kau akan tetap dianggap gagal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Forest of Death sebuah makhluk hitam, perlahan memasuki kuil utama di _Hundred Death Pagoda_, tidak jelas jika dia itu lelaki atau perempuan. Semua tubuhnya hitam, hanya sepasang mata kuning yang terlihat dari jubahnya. Saat dia masuk, perlahan dia berjalan ke seseorang yang ternyata sudah ada disana sebelumnya. Seorang kakek tua yang sepertinya akan meninggal kapan saja, tapi auranya sama sekali tidak menunjukan kelemahan, tetap menakutkan seperti dimasa jayanya.

" HAHAHAHA... sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dunia ini akan ada dalam genggamanku... HAHAHAHA!!!, siapkan semuanya untuk kebangkitanku Zet..su.."

" Ha'i Madara-sama"

Dan itulah dia kata terakhir dari sang hantu uchiha, apakah kematiannya akhir? ataukah awal dari kehancuran? entahlah hanya waktu yang dapat menjawabnya.

**TBC**

Maaf untuk para reader sekalian, untuk lamanya update cerita ini. Karena jujur saja saya sempat mau berhenti nulis, tapi karena satu hal saya memutuskan untuk kembali lagi. Disini saya juga tidak bisa menulis terlalu banyak karena saya juga tidak tau bakalan bagaimana lanjutannya.

Terimakasih juga buat kalian yang tetap mau membaca ini. Dibawah ini urutan rank yang ada di Terra.

1\. **Common-Steel**

**2\. Beginner-Bronze**

**3\. Silver-Mortal**

**4\. Legendary-Gold**

**5\. Demi god-Platinum**

**6\. Immortal-Jewel**

Nah, setiap tingkatannya dibagi 10, dan ada beberapa nama khusus untuk setiap aliran sihir yang dipelajari.


End file.
